


An Unforgettable Beach Vacation

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: An Apology Letter, Anal Sex, Arguements, BBQ Chicken, Beach Sex, Beach Vacation, Crying, Eating, Face Slapping, Fanart, Forest Sex, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Massages, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pinky promise, Shocking Confession, Stripping, Sunbathing, Tent Sex, beach, blowjob, forest, massage oil, nipple pinching, outdoor nudity, sleeping, tent, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: The Camp Buddy gang did an excellent job at the sportsfest that the Scoutmasters decided to give them a beach vacation, but it wouldn't be just a normal beach vacation
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Taiga Akatora, Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Keitaro & Yoichi

An Unforgettable Beach Vacation

After the sportsfest was a huge success, the scoutmasters including the Camp Buddy president decided to give the campers a much deserve vacation as they all took the boys to the beach. Keitaro & his friends were amazed of how beautiful the beach was as they had a great time swimming & doing other fun stuff. As they sun begins to set, everyone sat around the campfire & ate the wonderful campfire food that Sir Aiden. Once night fallen, everyone would go into their respectful tents & went to sleep. During the middle of the night, two campers would be wide awake as they both felt themselves burning up & needed a way to cool down. Their names were Keitaro Nagame & Taiga Akatora. Once they both exit out of their tents they both were surprise to see each other as they both ran into the forest together to find a way to keep cool. Once they felt they were far away from the beach camp site, they both look at each other wondering why the other is joining them in the forest.

Taiga: Why did you follow me, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I wasn’t following you, Taiga. I swear. I was just burning up inside my tent & couldn’t fall asleep.

Taiga: Uh! I was burning up in my tent as well.

Keitaro: I’m still feeling hot.

Taiga: Same here. I know this sound creepy, but I think we strip out of our clothes & walk around naked.

Keitaro: I’m okay with it if you are.

Taiga: I’m down for trying anything, so that I don’t have to feel hot anymore.

Keitaro & Taiga quickly strip out of their night clothes as they both stood before each other buck naked at night somewhere in the forest.

Taiga: Thank goodness. I’m starting to cool down.

Keitaro: Same here.

Both Keitaro & Taiga let out a sigh as felt their bodies cooling off, but felt awkward standing in front of each other in the nude since they haven’t spoken to each other after the sportsfest.

Taiga: Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yeah Taiga!

Taiga: I’m sorry.

Keitaro: For what?

Taiga: Promise to keep it a secret?

Keitaro: Absolutely!

Taiga: I’m kinda jealous of you.

Keitaro: Really?!? But why?

Taiga: Because you were making so many new friends since your arrival & that’s what why I came back here for wanting to make new friends after that terrible incident from last year.

Keitaro: I truly didn’t know. I’m sorry.

Taiga: It’s alright. I know that you didn’t mean to be so popular when you arrive.

Keitaro: If you knew that then why do you still hate me? It makes feel like I’ve done something wrong.

Taiga gasped as he was stunned by the words that Keitaro spoke.

Taiga: I truly don’t know why, Keitaro. I think I’m extremely jealous of you.

Keitaro: I’m glad that you’re telling me this, Taiga. I truly want to be friends with you.

Taiga: I would like to be friends with you too, Keitaro.

Keitaro: We’re all alone in this forest, so we don’t we start & we can talk about our lives, if you want

Taiga: I’m not good at talking about my feelings, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t worry about it, Taiga. I promise that I’ll hear you no matter what.

Taiga: Alright. We can sit down together if you want.

Keitaro: I’ll be happy to.

And with that Keitaro would walk towards Taiga as they both sat down on the cold ground as they begin talking about their, but little did they know Yoichi Yukimura would wake up sometime during the middle of the night as mother nature was calling. Once he got done doing his business, he soon sniffs Keitaro’s scent along with Taiga’s.

Yoichi’s thought: What the hell. Why do I smell Frogboy’s scent along with Dynamite’s?

Yoichi’s curiosity got the better of him as he decided to track Keitaro as he continues to follow his scent. Yoichi would enter the forest as he stepped quietly not wanting to make a noise. As he got close the scent would get stronger until his fuchsia purple eyes widen is absolutely shock as he never thought he would ever see Keitaro & Taiga sitting together buck naked as dirty thoughts are running through his head. Yoichi knew that Taiga was up to something & was going to break it up.

Yoichi: HEY!!!

Keitaro’s jade green & Taiga’s fula reds eyes widen in surprise as they both recognize that yell as they both felt themselves shiver with fear.

Yoichi: Knew you two were up to something.

Keitaro: Hold on, Yoichi! It’s not what you think.

Yoichi: Can it, Keitaro. I know that Dynamite here dragged you out of our tent & stripped you buck naked, so he can have sex with you.

Keitaro’s jade green & Taiga’s fula red eyes widen even thought as they couldn’t believe Yoichi’s ridiculous theory.

Taiga: You’re way off on that non-sense, Yoichi.

Yoichi: Shut up, Dynamite before I really you give a good pounding.

Taiga gasped in fear as he knew what Yoichi is capable.

Keitaro: No you won’t Yoichi.

Yoichi gasped as he never ever expected Keitaro to speak back at him.

Yoichi: Why in the hell are you defending this creep?!? I thought we were friends.

Keitaro: If you are my friend then you would listen to what I have to say.

Yoichi: I don’t need to listen to what I already know.

Taiga: And what you’re thinking is absolutely wrong. Keitaro & I came out here, so we can cool because we were burning up inside our tents!

Yoichi: I thought I told you to shut up!

Keitaro: Yoichi! Would you please stop & relax for a minute! Taiga is speaking the truth.

Yoichi: You’re just defending a liar, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I am not. I thought we truly can become friends, but I guess I was wrong about you.

Yoichi: Wait a minute! What are you saying?!?

Keitaro: If you don’t want to listen to what I have to say then I don’t want to be friends with you anymore, Yoichi Yukimura.

Yoshi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen in fear as he couldn’t believe what Keitaro just said, but Taiga was surprise how bold a move Keitaro just made.

Yoichi: Tell me that you’re joking.

Keitaro: I’m not Yoichi. I’m speaking the truth. Come on Taiga. Let’s put our night clothes back on & head back to the camp site before anyone else notice that we’re missing.

Taiga: Okay, Keitaro.

Yoichi: You’re ditching me for him.

Keitaro would ignore Yoichi as he & Taiga quickly put their clothes back as they began walking back to the beach. Yoichi is still in shock as chase after them.

Yoichi: Come on Keitaro! I know you. You wouldn’t go with him unless he had done something to you, so spill it out already.

Keitaro: I’m done talking to you. You truly don’t care what I have to say anymore.

Yoichi: Why does that matter.

Keitaro would reach his boiling point as he couldn’t stand hearing Yoichi talking anymore, so he marches right up to him & slaps him right across the face as Taiga turned around & couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes sparkle with shock as they saw poor Keitaro crying right in front of him as he began running back towards Taiga.

Keitaro: Is alright if I sleep in your tent for tonight?

Taiga: Of course.

Keitaro & Taiga continue walking back towards the beach as Yoichi stood there in complete shock as he couldn’t believe what Keitaro just did. Yoichi would start walking back to the beach as well as he quietly sneaks back into his tent & went back to sleep. The very next day, the sun would rise as everyone would awake except for Yoichi. When Natsumi tries to wake up the wild wolf he soon notices a hand print across his face as he was very shocked. Natsumi would pinch Yoichi’s nose as the wild wolf boy gasped for air as he finally awake.

Natsumi: Good morning!

Yoichi: What the fuck! Why did you do that Mr. Prefect?!?

Natsumi: Everyone is already up & having fun.

Yoichi: Well if you don’t mind I don’t feel like having fun, so I’m going back to sleep.

Natsumi: Not so fast, Yoichi. I want to do know how you got that hand print across your face.

Yoichi: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.

Natsumi: Come now.

Yoichi: Alright, but don’t forget that I told you so. It was Keitaro how slapped me last night.

Natsumi gasped as he never ever expected Yoichi to spit out Keitaro’s name.

Natsumi: This isn’t funny, Yoichi. Tell me who really slapped you or I’ll go get the scoutmasters.

Yoichi: Does it look like I’m joking?!? Frogboy really slapped me last night after I caught him & Dynamite in the forest buck naked.

Natsumi: Alright. You’re just making this all up.

Yoichi: That’s it. If you want proof that Frogboy left that stinging handprint across my face then go & ask him yourself.

Natsumi: Alright. I will, but you’re coming alone with me, Hiro & Hunter.

Yoichi: WHAT!?!?!? You can’t be serious!

Natsumi: Do I have to get Scoutmaster Yuri to convince you?!?

Yoichi: Alright!!! Alright!!! I’ll go with you, but don’t expect me to say anything to Frogboy.

Natsumi: We’ll straighten this all out.

Yoichi would change into his swimsuit as he, Natsumi, Hiro & Hunter would all go on the hunt for Keitaro. They all soon spotted Keitaro sunbathing alone as they all walk up towards him.

Natsumi: Keitaro! Can we talk?

Keitaro would lean up as he got himself back up onto his feet as he stare at his friends face to face including Yoichi.

Keitaro: Sure Natsumi. What is it?

Natsumi: I know this is hard to believe, but Yoichi here said that you slapped him in the face last night.

Hunter: I know that you didn’t do it, Keitaro.

Hiro: Same here. I know my friend the longest & I know that he wouldn’t ever do a thing like that.

Keitaro: Actually guys! Yoichi is telling the truth. I did slap him in the face last night.

Everyone gasped as Yoichi folded his arms as he waits to hear Keitaro’s explanation.

Natsumi: I don’t believe this.

Hunter: Please tell us this is a joke.

Hiro: I can’t believe that my best friend would do something like that.

Keitaro: Guys! Would you all please listen! That’s what happened last night when Yoichi caught me & Taiga together.

Hiro: WHAT!?!? You & Taiga were together last night.

Keitaro: That’s right, Hiro. We didn’t do anything except talking about lives when Yoichi came out of nowhere & started accusing Taiga for nothing that he didn’t do at all. Would you all like to hear my side of the story?

Hunter: I would.

Hiro: Same here.

Natsumi: Absolutely!

Keitaro: Alright. I don’t know what time it was, but I woke up during the middle of the night sweating like crazy. I wanted to strip out of my clothes, so I can cool off, but I thought you guys would make fun of me for sleeping in the nude right next to you guys, so I decided to go outside & go to the forest to see if I could cool off there, but what I didn’t realize that Taiga was thinking the exact same thing as he too went into the forest, so he too can cool off. Once we ran into each other, we both were stunned to see each other as Taiga began opening himself to me. I was stunned that Taiga was admitting stuff to me as we both soon strip out of our pajamas & sat down right next to each other & start talking about our lives. We didn’t do anything except just sitting down on the ground with our backs against a tree & talking to each other when out of nowhere Yoichi appear & started accusing Taiga of kidnapping out of our tent & trying to force me to have sex with him. I tried to explain everything to Yoichi, but he wouldn’t listen, so Taiga & I decided to get dress and head back to the camp site. As we were walking Yoichi continued to accuse Taiga as something inside of me snapped as I walk back towards Yoichi & gave him a good hardcore slap against the face. I don’t know what came over me, but I was so angry that Yoichi kept on accusing Taiga for something that I wanted to do myself & that’s how it all happen.

Hiro: Wow Keitaro! I can’t believe it.

Natsumi: Alright Yoichi. It’s your turn to tell your side of the story.

Yoichi: It’s about time. I woke up late last night because Mother Nature was calling. Once I got done dealing with my business, as I made my way back I soon caught the scent of Keitaro & Dynamite. I was shock to smell Dynamite’s scent as it got me wondering what he was up to, so I would follow the smell as it led me to the forest. As I got deeper into the forest the scent kept getting stronger until I was shock to see Keitaro & Dynamite sitting together buck naked laughing together as I thought that Dynamite had done something bad. I caught them off guard as they were scared & that’s when I started accusing Dynamite of taking Keitaro out of our tent & forcing him into doing whatever he wanted. Keitaro quickly jumped in & started protecting the twerp which really upset him. Keitaro kept on talking how he walked into the forest all by himself which I didn’t believe, but once I said that Dynamite was trying to force Keitaro into having sex with him, Keitaro went berserk & quickly defend the no one twerp. Keitaro soon that he & I shouldn’t be friends anymore if I didn’t know how to listen. Keitaro & Dynamite would walk back towards the beach as I continue following. I kept on accusing Dynamite for brainwashing Keitaro. I notice that Keitaro kept getting angry until I said that I wouldn’t listen to what he has to say as he came up to me & slap me right in the face. After that happened, I saw tears running down Keitaro’s face as Keitaro spent the night in Dynamite’s tent. I stood there shock as I got back to the beach & quietly went back to sleep.

Natsumi: Okay. I think we heard everything.

Keitaro: Can I be excused?

Natsumi: Of course. Go have fun, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys.

Yoichi: Well. Who do you believe me or Frogboy?

Hunter, Hiro & Natsumi quickly realizes what had happened as they all believe in Keitaro.

Hiro: We decided alright & we believe in Keitaro’s story.

Natsumi: I can’t believe you Yoichi.

Hunter: I agree with Natsumi. What you did was wrong.

Hiro: You really done did it this time Wolfboy! You probably just ruin your friendship with Keitaro because of your stupid stubbornness.

Yoichi: Are you guys kidding me!?! You believed what Frogboy just said. What about my side of the story!?!

Hunter: We heard you, Yoichi, but we all understand why Keitaro had to slap you. You didn’t want to accept the fact that Taiga might have changed.

Natsumi: Hunter is absolutely right. Your stubbornness might have cost you a true friend that you may never have again.

Hiro: You know they’re right. You wouldn’t calm down & listened to what Keitaro had to say. This was all avoidable if you just calmed down & listened.

Yoichi soon realize that his friends were right & that might have ruined his friendship with Keitaro as tears begin to flow his face. Hunter, Natsumi & Hiro were all stunned to see Yoichi crying.

Natsumi: Yoichi!!! Are you crying?!?

Yoichi: What is it to you, Mr. Perfect!!! I feel so stupid.

Hiro: Well, I might know a way of how you can rekindle your friendship with Keitaro, but you have to stay calm & listen what we have to say or it won’t work at all, do you understand what I’m saying?

Yoichi would nod his head yes.

Hiro: Good. Hunter can work a present that you give can to Keitaro while Natsumi rearranges the tent while I cook something special for the both of you.

Yoichi: What do I do in the mean?

Hiro: Go & try to have some fun.

Yoichi: Alright.

Hiro: We’ll call you whenever everything is ready.

Yoichi would disappear as Hunter, Natsumi & Hiro went to work for a surprise that Keitaro won’t see coming. Meanwhile, Keitaro would continue his sunbathing as he soon would be joined by Taiga.

Taiga: May I join you?

Keitaro: Go right ahead, Taiga.

Taiga: Thanks. I still can’t believe what you did last night, Keitaro. I don’t know if I would have the guts to do what you did.

Keitaro: I don’t know what came over me, Taiga. I’ve never ever slapped anyone in the face before in my entire life.

Taiga: Let’s forget about last night & just enjoy this awesome beach vacation.

Keitaro: Agree.

Keitaro & Taiga would do just that as they both lay on the beach towels right beside each other as they soak up the sun. Meanwhile Natsumi, Hiro & Hunter would have finish the surprise for Keitaro as they all go on the hunt for Yoichi. After half an hour of searching, they all would find Yoichi swimming in the ocean as they all couldn’t believe their eyes. While out in the water, Yoichi would happen to notice his friends standing together as he swims back to shore.

Yoichi: Hey guys.

Natsumi: Feel any better, Yoichi?

Yoichi: A little.

Hiro: We’re glad that you’re calm because everything is set up.

Hunter: All you have to do is bring Keitaro over to our tent & you’ll do the rest.

Yoichi: I don’t know if he’ll come with me willingly.

Hiro: I bet he would if I join you.

Yoichi: Thanks Torch-head. I just hope that I can be friends with him again. When he said that he no longer wanted to be friends with him, something inside of me broke as I felt nothing but loneliness.

Natsumi, Hiro & Hunter gasped as they realized what Yoichi said was far worst then they expected.

Hiro: Come on, Yoichi. Let’s get Keitaro & restore your friendship with him.

Natsumi: Wait just a minute! I think we should tell Yoichi what our plans are to help restore Keitaro’s trust.

Hunter: Natsumi’s right. When you & Keitaro enter the tent there will a gift on his sleeping bag & it will be a letter saying that you were sorry & that you’ll give him a full body massage.

Yoichi: I have to massage Frogboy’s body.

Hunter: That’s right.

Hiro: You do want to make up to Keitaro, don’t you?

Yoichi: Of course I do.

Natsumi: That’s where my part comes in. Scoutmaster Yuri actually gave me a bottle just for massages & it will be perfect when you use it.

Yoichi: Oh boy!

Hiro: And once you guys are done with the massages, I’ll whip up a special meal that you & Keitaro will have to share together.

Yoichi: What are you planning to cook?

Hiro: It’s a secret.

Yoichi: Come on! Tell me already!!!

Hiro: Nope plus I want you & Keitaro be surprised.

Yoichi: Alright, but you better not feed us anything gross.

Hiro: Trust me! It will be a true surprise that you two won’t forget. You ready to go?

Yoichi nod his head as he & Hiro would walk along the shore to find Keitaro while Natsumi & Hunter went back to their tent to finish setting up the big surprise. After 10 minutes of walking, Yoichi & Hiro were shocked to see that Keitaro was sunbathing right next to Taiga. Yoichi felt himself getting angry as Hiro knew that he had to do something quickly or the big surprise would all be for nothing.

Hiro: Yoichi! You got to calm yourself down. You don’t want a repeat of last night do you?

Yoichi gasped as he had a flashback the last’s night incident as truly didn’t want that as he took slowly calming deep breaths as he got all of his emotions under control.

Yoichi: Thanks, Hiro.

Hiro: Wait a minute!!! Did you just call me by my name!!!

Yoichi: Yeah! So what?!?

Hiro: I don’t know if I’ll ever get use to you saying my name.

Yoichi: This isn’t about us. It’s about me & Keitaro repairing our friendship.

Hiro: Right. I sure hope this works.

Yoichi: You & me both.

Yoichi & Hiro would walk over towards Keitaro & Taiga.

Hiro: Hey Keitaro! What are you & Taiga up to?

Keitaro: Nothing much, Hiro. Just sunbathing together & taking it easy.

Hiro: I’m glad to hear. I actually brought someone over who wants to talk to you.

Keitaro would lean up as he was stunned his best friend with Yoichi as he felt himself getting mad when Taiga would put his hand over Keitaro’s.

Taiga: Calm down, Keitaro. Let’s just hear what Yoichi has to say.

Keitaro would let out a sigh as he knew that Taiga was right.

Keitaro: You’re right, Taiga. Alright Yoichi! What do you want to talk about?

Yoichi: I was wondering if you want to come back to our tent.

Keitaro: Why?

Hiro: There’s a huge surprise that Yoichi set up himself.

Keitaro: WHAT!?!? That doesn’t sound like you, Yoichi. What are you up to?

Yoichi: I swear Keitaro. It’s not a treat.

Keitaro: Alright, but if you do anything to upset again I won’t hold back this time.

Hiro & Yoichi looked at each other as they both gulped at the same time as Keitaro walked back with them towards their tent.

Keitaro: See you later, Taiga.

Taiga: Bye Keitaro.

All 3 boys left as they journey back towards their tent. Hunter would be on lookout as he soon spot all 3 coming towards them.

Hunter: They’re coming, Natsumi.

Natsumi: Everything is set up. I’ll go tell the scoutmasters what we’re doing, so they won’t interfere.

Natsumi would exit the tent to go tell his fellow scoutmasters about his, Hunter & Hiro’s plan on how to restore Keitaro & Yoichi’s friendship. Once Keitaro, Yoichi & Hiro got back to their tent Keitaro & Yoichi were surprise to see Hunter greeting them.

Keitaro: Hi Hunter! What are you doing?

Hunter: Nothing much. I should be going now. See you guys later at dinner.

Keitaro: Okay!?!?

Yoichi: That was weird.

Hiro: Why are you two still standing out here for!?! Hurry up & get inside.

Yoichi: Alright Torch-head. You don’t have to be so pushy.

Hiro would leave as it was just only Keitaro & Yoichi. They both look at each other as they both enter the tent. Once inside Keitaro & Yoichi couldn’t believe what their friends are done as Keitaro spotted a gifted on his sleeping bag. Being very curious, Keitaro opened it as he was shocked at the gift. It was an apology letter as it says: “Dear Keitaro. I know this isn’t for me to say in person, so I thought I would tell you through this letter. I know what said was wrong & I’m sorry for accusing Dynamite of dragging you out of tent & saying that he only wanted to have sex with you. I should’ve listen to you & hear your side of the story. I hope this makes up for being a terrible friend. From your wild & crazy friend Yoichi Yukimura. P.S. Hunter was the one who wrote this since I don’t know how to write.”

Keitaro: Awe! Thank you for the letter, Yoichi.

Yoichi: Don’t mention it plus Mr. Perfect gave me some weird bottle.

Keitaro: Can I see?

Yoichi would toss the bottle over to Keitaro as he knew what it was.

Keitaro: Natsumi gave you a bottle of massage oil?

Yoichi: Is that what it is? What do I do with it Keitaro?

Keitaro: Well you squirt some onto your hands & gently rub it onto your body or if you’re planning on giving someone a massage then you gently rub it all over their body.

Yoichi: Since we got this bottle, would you like for me to give you a massage?

Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he never ever expected a massage from Yoichi.

Keitaro: Sure Yoichi. I would love a massage.

Yoichi: Great, but won’t the massage oil get all over your bathing suit?

Keitaro: Oh you’re right. I don’t want to ruin my favorite pair. You don’t mind massaging my naked body do you Yoichi?

Yoichi: Of course not unless you don’t want to.

Keitaro: No way! I really want that massage.

Yoichi: Alright. You better strip out of that bathing suit, so we can get started.

Keitaro: Alright.

Keitaro would move himself around as he slid his bathing suit right off as Yoichi felt his face turning bright red as he got to see Keitaro’s beautiful cute naked body as it made his penis twitch inside his swimwear. Once Keitaro has removed his swimsuit, he would lie back down onto the towels as he lay there buck naked as he closes his eyes, so he can enjoy the moment.

Keitaro: Okay Yoichi! I’m ready.

Yoichi nod his head as he squirts some of the massage oil onto his hand as he gently rubs it onto Keitaro’s super soft body. Keitaro couldn’t believe how gentle Yoichi is to him due to his rough nature as he looks up at Yoichi.

Keitaro: Wow Yoichi! This feels amazing. Please keep going.

Yoichi: Okay.

Yoichi continues to gently massages Keitaro’s warm soft silky as he secretly enjoying it, but within’ 10 minutes of massage Yoichi couldn’t handle his raging horny penis as he stop the massage.

Keitaro: Yoichi? There is something wrong?

Yoichi: I’m sorry Keitaro, but I have this stupid horny penis & keeps pressing against my swimsuit. I hope you don’t mind if I strip down naked as well.

Keitaro: Go right ahead, Yoichi.

Yoichi was very happy that Keitaro said yes as he moves himself away Keitaro & quickly slip his swimsuit off as his horny penis is now free as it continues to twitch.

Yoichi: Oh man! Looks like I have no other choice but to fap.

Keitaro: Hold on Yoichi. I know a way how we can solve both of our problems.

Yoichi: Oh & what would that be?

Keitaro: Drip some of the massage oil onto your thing then slowly insert into me since it will easily slide right on through & I kinda wanted to have sex with you since you started massaging me.

Yoichi: You can’t be serious!?! Aren’t you worry that someone outside will hear us.

Keitaro: They won’t unless we’re absolutely quiet.

Yoichi: That’s no fun.

Keitaro would lean up as he acted like he was going to leave.

Keitaro: Alright. I tried helping you, but I guess you fap all by yourself while I continue sunbathing with Taiga.

Yoichi: Hold it right there. I guess we can do it your way.

Keitaro: Once you get your thing inside of me please take it easy. Remember that the massage oil makes it easier for you to slip right through my hole.

Yoichi: Got it.

Keitaro would lay back down as Yoichi drip some of the massage oil onto his horny penis as he gently rub it in as his penis is all wet & slimy.

Yoichi: Okay Keitaro. I’m ready.

Keitaro: I’m ready as well Yoichi.

Yoichi would crawl his way towards Keitaro as he gently laid himself on top of him.

Yoichi: Wow Keitaro. I never thought I would be doing like this with you.

Keitaro: Same here Yoichi.

Yoichi: I’m going to put it now.

Keitaro: I’m ready for you Yoichi.

Yoichi kept on staring at Keitaro’s beautiful jade green eyes as he gently position the tip of his penis onto Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasped as he felt the warm slimy tip rubbing against his anus, but Yoichi’s penis would soon easily slip right on through as it enters Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as his eyes almost pop out of his head as he was caught off guard of how fast Yoichi’s penis has entered his body. Yoichi gasped as well as he couldn’t believe how quickly his raging horny thing penetrated Keitaro.

Yoichi: Keitaro!!! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too.

Keitaro: It’s alright Yoichi. I know that you didn’t mean too. Remember I told you that the massage oil would make your penis easier for you to enter me.

Yoichi: Yeah, but I didn’t expect to be inside of you this early.

Keitaro: Well I’m kinda glad. It feels nice.

Yoichi: Would you stop that! You saying that is making me feel weird.

Keitaro: Come on Yoichi. I know that you’re still hurting when I said that I didn’t want to be your friend anymore, so please tell me how you feel. How can we repair our friendship if you don’t want to tell me about your feelings, Yoichi!

Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen as he knew that Keitaro was right.

Yoichi: You won’t stop until I do.

Keitaro: Yup.

Yoichi let out a sigh as he gave in & tell Keitaro about his feelings.

Yoichi: When you slapped me last night & told me that you stopped being friends with me all I felt nothing but emptiness & loneliness. It was the absolute worst feeling I’ve ever felt after being friends to you.

Keitaro felt tears running down his face as he truly didn’t mean to make Yoichi feel that way. Yoichi saw Keitaro crying as he wipe away his tears.

Yoichi: Please don’t cry Keitaro.

Keitaro: Why not? I said something that truly hurt you. I can’t just ignore what I feel Yoichi.

Yoichi: I know & just like what you said I’ve should’ve listen & heard your side of the story last night. I guess I jump the gun.

Keitaro: You sure did plus you still haven’t apologized to Taiga for the things that he didn’t do.

Yoichi: I swear once we get done I promise to apologize to him if you stand by my side.

Keitaro: Of course Yoichi. I know saying sorry isn’t your strong suit.

Yoichi: I can’t argue with that.

Keitaro: Good. Now that we settle that issue, I’m ready whenever you are Yoichi.

Yoichi: I promise to take it easy.

Keitaro nod his head yes as Yoichi gently lays on top of Keitaro’s wet slimy body as his lower body rams itself deeper into Keitaro. Keitaro whimpered as he felt Yoichi’s penis moving a whole lot deeper as it causes him to wrap himself around Yoichi’s muscular body. Yoichi gasped as he didn’t know what to do as he & Keitaro soon look at each other as they slowly lean in & plant their lips against each other. Yoichi was very surprise that he & Keitaro are now kissing what everything that has happen. They both slowly pull their lips apart as they both felt themselves gasping while Yoichi’s lower half continues to ram itself into Keitaro.

Keitaro: Wow Yoichi. I didn’t realize how soft you can be towards me.

Yoichi: Well I’m only doing this because I truly don’t want to lose you, Keitaro

Keitaro: I swear Yoichi. I only said those things because I was so angry that you didn’t want to hear me.

Yoichi: I know & I swear I’ll start listening better.

Keitaro: I’m glad to hear that because I kinda enjoyed our sweet kiss.

Yoichi: I figured you say that, but I know a way how we can spice it up.

Keitaro: I think I know where this is going.

Yoichi: Oh do you now!?!

Keitaro: Yup.

Yoichi: If you do then please tell me.

Keitaro: You’re thinking that we both should tongue kiss each other while you keep ramming yourself into me.

Yoichi: Wow! It’s scary how well you know me.

Keitaro: Surprised?

Yoichi: Yeah, but I kinda expected it.

Keitaro: Oh! Well I’m ready whenever you are, Yoichi.

Yoichi smirk as he & Keitaro lean in again & plant their lips against each other & this time they slowly open up their mouths as they let their tongues slip inside each other’s mouths. As they both felt the other’s tongue inside their mouths as they both begin swirling their tongues as loud wet kissing noises as Yoichi kept humping away at Keitaro. With all of this going on Yoichi felt himself getting hornier as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he was shock to feel Yoichi’s warm pre-cum entering him as it causes his body to tense up & his insides quickly start closing up tightly as it would put the squeeze on Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi felt the hot squeeze of Keitaro’s insides as it made him to whimper into Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro felt the vibrations of Yoichi’s whimpering moans as he couldn’t help himself as he squeeze Yoichi closer to him. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen in absolute shock as he was stunned by Keitaro’s actions as he felt the warmness of Keitaro’s soft silky skin. Thanks to Keitaro’s reaction it snapped Yoichi as he howl deeply into Keitaro’s mouth as his penis beings exploding white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro’s body. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen is pure shock as he was stunned to feel how fast Yoichi is dumping his boy milk inside of him which instantly causes him to moan on the top of his lungs inside Yoichi’s mouth as squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his & Yoichi’s body. Yoichi gasped into Keitaro’s mouth as he felt Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk in between their bodies. Yoichi was very happy to have Keitaro’s orgasm all over him. Once they both got done emptying their loads, Keitaro & Yoichi slowly pull their tongues back into their mouths then gently pull their lips away from each other as they both left gasping for air while continuing to look at each other.

Keitaro: Wow Yoichi! That felt great.

Yoichi: Same here Keitaro. I’m kinda glad to feel your boy milk all over me.

Keitaro: Oh! You like boy milk?

Yoichi: Hell yeah! Heck I wouldn’t mind if you squirted inside of me.

Keitaro: Alright. I’ll be happy to give it to you.

Yoichi: Wait a minute! I was just teasing. Can’t you take a joke?!?

Keitaro: Awe! I was hoping that you would let me pound you. It would help rebuild our friendship.

Yoichi: You can’t be serious! You want me to let you to pound my tight hole?

Keitaro: Why not. I let you pound mine after all.

Yoichi would let out a deep sad sigh as he really wants to be friends with Keitaro again.

Yoichi: If I let you do this then we’ll be friends again?

Keitaro: Absolutely. You have my word.

Yoichi: Alright. Let’s swap positions.

Keitaro: Hold on Yoichi. Let’s rest. I kinda enjoyed you being on top of me.

Yoichi: Fine, but don’t get use to this.

Keitaro: Why not?!? I think it’s adorable.

Yoichi: I knew you were going to say that.

Keitaro: I can’t help it. You’re a cute fun guy to hang out with when you’re not annoying.

Yoichi: HEY!!! I’m not annoying.

Keitaro would give Yoichi a very serious look as Yoichi find it creepy.

Yoichi: Alright! You’re right. I guess I can be annoying sometimes.

Keitaro: There! Don’t you feel better telling how you feel?

Yoichi: Not really.

Keitaro: I’m starting to feel better after that wild orgasm we had.

Yoichi: Now that you mention it. I do feel like my old self again. I guess you were right. All needed was some rest.

Keitaro: See. Now you can pull your thing out of me.

Yoichi: Alright.

Yoichi would slowly pull his penis right out of Keitaro. Keitaro whimper as he felt Yoichi’s wet slimy penis sliding out of him. Once Yoichi’s penis was out, Keitaro would unwrap himself from Yoichi’s body as his arms & legs flop down onto the ground as he huff & puff while trying to catch his breath, but once Yoichi’s penis was out Yoichi’s entire load quickly being oozing right out as it drips out of Keitaro’s anus & onto the towels that their friends had setup.

Yoichi: Wow! I can’t believe how much of my boy milk you had taken Keitaro.

Keitaro: Me either. It felt so good inside of me.

Yoichi: Are you ready to switch positions?

Keitaro: I sure am.

Yoichi would remove himself as he let Keitaro lean up off the towels as they both move their bodies around as Yoichi would lay flat on his back on the towels while Keitaro would be on his knees in front of Yoichi.

Keitaro: Wow Yoichi! I didn’t realize how hot you look laying your body.

Yoichi: Awe man! If you’re going to start that cheesy crap then I’m leaving.

Keitaro: If you do that we won’t repair our friendship.

Yoichi: You’re going to keep bring that up, aren’t you?

Keitaro: Well…

Yoichi: Fine. I’ll do it.

Keitaro: Trust me Yoichi! You won’t ever forget this experience.

Keitaro would look around as he soon spotted what he was looking for as he open the bottle cap to the massage oil as he gently squirted some onto his penis. Keitaro gently rub the massage oil in as his penis all wet & slimy.

Keitaro: You ready Yoichi? I’m going to put it in now.

Yoichi: Yeah I’m ready & you better give me what I want.

Keitaro smiled as he places the head of his penis onto Yoichi’s anus. Yoichi gasped as his fuchsia purple eyes widen as he felt the wet sliminess tip of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus. Keitaro gasped as he couldn’t believe how warm Yoichi’s felt, but soon felt a total different feeling as his penis begins easily sliding right on through as it now enters Yoichi. Yoichi was very shocked as he couldn’t believe that Keitaro’s penis is now inside of him.

Yoichi’s thoughts: Wow! I can’t believe Frogboy’s thing is literally inside of me & it feels good.

Keitaro: How are you doing Yoichi?

Yoichi: I’m doing alright. I can’t believe that you’re inside of me.

Keitaro: Me either, but it actually feels good.

Yoichi: It’s great that you’re inside of me, but would hurry the fuck up & start pounding me already. I’m horny as hell thanks to you.

Keitaro: I won’t do it unless you’re nicer to me.

Yoichi: Alright. Could you please start pounding me, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Sure. That wasn’t too bad was it?

Yoichi would remain quiet as Keitaro grip Yoichi’s ankles & start thrusting himself Yoichi. Yoichi gasped as he felt Keitaro’s wet slimy penis moving inside of him as he grip the towels with all of his might. Keitaro was surprise how warm Yoichi’s insides felt as he continues ramming himself deeper. Yoichi was very surprise how well Keitaro is pounding him as he soon let out a whimper which he too was surprise. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he was shocked to hear Yoichi whimpering as he kept pounding away at him. Yoichi would slowly feel hot as sweat begins to sliding down his body. Keitaro watched Yoichi’s sweat as he continues ramming him then soon quickly let out a gasped as he felt his penis oozing pre-cum inside of him. Yoichi moaned as he shocked to feel Keitaro’s warm hot pre-cum as his insides quickly tighten up & wanted Keitaro’s hot delicious load. Keitaro whimpered as he felt the tightness of Yoichi’s insides squeezing his penis as he squeezes Yoichi’s ankles tightly. Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen as he was surprise by Keitaro’s strength. Keitaro kept on whimpering as he felt his penis moving deeper & deeper into Yoichi until he finally reach Yoichi’s sweet spot. Yoichi gasped as his eyes widen even more & almost pop right out of his head as he quickly sticks his tongue out & begins panting. Keitaro was shocked to see Yoichi panting like a dog with his tongue sticking out as he kept ramming Yoichi’s sweet spot over & over. Yoichi would toss & turn all over the place as the hot pleasure is truly overwhelming him. Keitaro would too feel himself overwhelm by the hot sexual pleasure as he couldn’t bare it anymore as he quietly whimper & start squirting his white hot gooey cum. Yoichi would stare at Keitaro in a shock state as he felt Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as Keitaro’s hot load quickly made him start squirting his white hot gooey cum all over his body. Keitaro gasped at the amount of boy milk that Yoichi is pouring all over his body. Seeing a wonderful sight made Keitaro twitch inside Yoichi & start unleashing more piping hot boy milk. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Yoichi would easily pass out & start snoring while regaining his strength. Keitaro would feel a bit little headed as he felt his grip on Yoichi’s ankles loosening as they fell right out of his hands & flop down onto the ground. Keitaro kept zoning in & out until he couldn’t stay awake anymore as he slowly lean forward & collapse on top of Yoichi’s wet covered body as they both slept soundly without anyone noticing. After a hour long power nap, Keitaro would be the first one to wake up as he notice that Yoichi is still out as he slowly remove himself off of Yoichi’s body. Once he had done so, he would look around the tent as he notice some wet wipes that Natsumi had packed as he quickly grab some & start wiping his body clean as well as Yoichi’s. Once he got his & Yoichi’s bodies clean as he soon slip Yoichi’s swimsuit back on. As he was about to put his back on, he would notice the massage oil as he quickly grab it & put into this bathing suit pocket. And just in time as Hiro would have finish making an awesome meal for Keitaro & Yoichi.


	2. Keitaro & Taiga

Hiro: Hey Keitaro! Are you & Wolfboy done in there? I just finished making you guys lunch.

Yoichi’s nose would smell the sweet scent of Hiro’s food as his eyes pop right open as he lean up from his power nap.

Yoichi: I smell something delicious. I want it.

Hiro: Calm down, Wolfboy. Don’t forget that you have to share with Keitaro. This isn’t just for you.

Yoichi: Yeah! Whatever! Just hand me the food already.

Keitaro: YOICHI!!! Did you forget what we talked about?!?

Yoichi’s fuchsia purple eyes widen as he didn’t want to make Keitaro angry.

Yoichi: I’m sorry. I always lose control when I smell something awesome.

Keitaro: It’s alright.

Hiro would unzip the tent as he hand Keitaro & Yoichi their special bonding snack. Keitaro & Yoichi’s eyes sparkle as they couldn’t believe that Hiro made them BBQ Chicken.

Keitaro: Wow Hiro! This looks amazing.

Yoichi: It sure does.

Hiro: Well you guys better thanking Bro-Aiden as well. He helped me with this.

Keitaro: Thanks Hiro. You’re the best.

Hiro: I know. You guys enjoy yourselves. I’m going to go swimming.

Yoichi: I didn’t know that Buttcheeks brought chicken along to the beach.

Keitaro: Me either.

Yoichi: Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yeah Yoichi?

Yoichi: I think I know what Hiro wanted us to do.

Keitaro: Oh?

Yoichi: He wants us to feed each other that they we can become closer.

Keitaro: I think you’re right.

Keitaro & Yoichi would take turns feeding each other BBQ Chicken until there was no more as they both soon let out a loud burp. Keitaro felt his cheeks turning red of embarrassment.

Yoichi: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know that you can burp that loud.

Keitaro: Me either & it’s kinda embarrassing.

Yoichi: Don’t be. It’s good to let it all out, so you can make way for more.

Keitaro: I don’t know about you, but I’m full.

Yoichi: Yeah, me too. Torch-head’s cooking is just as good as Buttcheeks.

Keitaro chuckle as he was happy that he & Yoichi have repaired their friendship. Natsumi, Hunter & Hiro would finish what they were doing as they all return to the tent. Once they enter they all were happy that Keitaro & Yoichi had made up & repaired their friendship.

Natsumi: Hello. How are you guys.

Keitaro: We’re doing great Natsumi. Thanks for asking.

Natsumi: It’s my pleasure.

Hunter: I’m happy that you guys are friends again.

Hiro: Same here.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys. I’m glad as well, but since we’re all here there’s something that I would like to talk about.

Yoichi: What would that be?

Keitaro: I hope you guys don’t take this the wrong way, but I would like to spend some time with Keitaro.

Hiro: We kinda figured that’s what you wanted to do.

Keitaro: Really?!?

Hunter: Of course.

Natsumi: We don’t want to get in the way.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys. So you guys don’t mind if I spend another night with Taiga?

Hiro: It’s your choice Keitaro. All I want is to see you smile & have a great time.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys. I can’t wait to tell Taiga the great news.

Keitaro quickly dashes out of the tent as he makes his way back towards Taiga.

Natsumi: Awe. I’m glad that you & Keitaro are friends again.

Yoichi: Me too. Thanks you guys. I don’t know how I can thank you all.

Hunter: I might have an idea.

Yoichi: Really!?! You have an idea Twinkerbell!?!

Hunter: Since we help set this us for you & Keitaro, you can be the one to help clean it up.

Yoichi: WHAT!?! There’s no way I’m cleaning this up.

Hunter would let out a sigh hoping that Yoichi might have changed his way.

Hiro: You better listen to Hunter or we’ll have to go to Scoutmaster Yoshi & tell him last’s night incident.

Yoichi gasped as he knew that he was cornered.

Yoichi: Alright. I’ll do it. You didn’t have to blackmail me.

Hiro: It’s not blackmail if it true.

Natsumi: Wait a minute you guys! I can’t seem to find the massage oil that Scoutmaster Yuri gave me.

Yoichi: WHAT!?! I know it was right here. Keitaro & I used it to give each other massages.

Natsumi: Well it’s not here now.

Yoichi: Wait a minute! I did catch a fainted scent coming from Frogboy’s bathing suit.

Natsumi: Hold on, Yoichi. Don’t tell me…

Yoichi: Yup! That sneaky Frogboy took your massage oil.

Natsumi: Why would he do that?

Hiro: I think I know.

Hunter: Keitaro might have taken it to give someone else a massage.

Yoichi & Natsumi soon realized who Hiro & Hunter were talking about as they all would go outside of their tent & continue enjoying their beach vacation. Meanwhile after 10 minutes of walking, Keitaro would spot Taiga inside his tent.

Keitaro: Taiga!

Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was shocked to hear Keitaro’s voice again. Taiga would pop his head out of his tent as he was happy to see Keitaro.

Taiga: Hey Keitaro! What brings you back here?

Keitaro: You won’t believe it, but Yoichi & I patched things up & we’re best friends again.

Taiga: Wow! That’s so amazing. I’m very happy for you.

Keitaro: Thanks. By the way, what are you doing Taiga?

Taiga: Well ever since you left I decided to come back to my tent & take a nap, but it was super hot, so I decided to strip down & sleep in the nude since no one was around. I was sleeping peacefully until you woke me up.

Keitaro: Oh! I’m sorry.

Taiga: Don’t apologize. I’m glad that you woke me up. I probably would’ve been up all night if I slept all day long.  
�Keitaro: And your sleep pattern would have been thrown off.

Taiga: That’s right.

Keitaro: Well I told my friends that I wanted to hang out more with you & they all expected it.

Taiga: No surprise there. I’m glad that we’re hanging out me.

Keitaro: Oh! I did bring something that we both could use.

Taiga: What did you bring?

Keitaro: I brought a bottle of massage oil.

Taiga: Massage oil?

Keitaro: Yeah! I thought that maybe you would like a massage after dinner.

Taiga: Hell yeah I would. It’s been forever since I had a proper massage.

Keitaro: I’ll be happy to give it you, if you want?

Taiga: Of course.

Keitaro: What do you want to do in the mean time?

Taiga: Wanna to go swimming with me?

Keitaro: Sure.

Taiga: Awesome. Let me get my speedo back on & we’ll go.

Keitaro: Okay. I’ll be waiting here.

Taiga would slip his head back inside his tent as he quickly grabs his swimwear as he quickly slips it back on. Once he was dress, he would emerge from the tent as he & Keitaro would start running towards the water as they spend the rest of the day swimming & splashing around until the heard Sir Aiden that it’s supper time. Keitaro & Taiga would swim back to shore as they & the rest of the campers sat down at the campfire & enjoy the wonderful meal that Sir Aiden had cooked for them. Once everyone got their bellies full, Keitaro & Taiga would walk back towards Taiga’s tent. As they enter the tent, Taiga would lay down on his sleeping bag feeling stuffed.

Taiga: Man, Sir Aiden’s food is the best.

Keitaro: I have to agree, but Hiro’s cooking isn’t bad as well.

Taiga: Really? Do you think he’ll let me try some of his awesome food as well?

Keitaro: It’s worth giving a shoot. Oh! I forgot that he & Sir Aiden made BBQ Chicken for me & Yoichi.

Taiga: Wait a minute! I didn’t know Sir Aiden brought chicken along to the beach.

Keitaro: Neither did I, but I guess that’s what he did.

Taiga: Man. You’re so lucky Keitaro. I wished I could’ve tasted that awesome BBQ Chicken.

Keitaro: Once we get back to camp, why don’t you ask Hiro if he could make some for you.

Taiga: Okay, but there’s something that I would like to ask you.

Keitaro: What is it Taiga?

Taiga: Since I’m letting my stomach settle, how about you give me that massage that you promised me.

Keitaro: Okay, but you might want to remove your clothes first. We don’t want to ruin them.

Taiga: Good idea. Should I remove my jockstrap as well?

Keitaro: It would be a good a idea.

Taiga would lean up as he quickly starts removing all of his clothes until he ends up buck naked. Keitaro would gulp as he enjoys viewing Taiga’s mega hot body.

Keitaro’s thoughts: Wow! I can’t get over how handsome & cute Taiga looks when he’s naked.

Taiga: Okay Keitaro. I’m ready for that massage.

Keitaro: Okay.

Keitaro would grab the massage oil bottle as he gently squeeze some onto his hands & starts rubbing it all over Taiga’s body. Taiga couldn’t help himself as he starts moaning out in pure pleasure. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he was very surprise to hear Taiga moaning in pure pleasure as he continues rubbing softly & gently to Taiga’s surprising warm soft body. After 5 minutes went by, Keitaro would slowly remove his hands away from Taiga’s body.

Taiga: Keitaro?!?

Keitaro: Yes Taiga?!?

Taiga: Are you already done?

Keitaro: Yup.

Taiga: Oh! I kinda wanted more.

Keitaro: What do you mean?

Taiga: I wanted to feel your skin against mine.

Keitaro: Oh. I have a proposal.

Taiga: Okay. I’m listening.

Keitaro: How about you give me a massage & you can do whatever you want to me.

Taiga: Really!?! Anything?!?

Keitaro: Yup.

Taiga: Alright. I’ll be happy to accept your proposal.

Taiga would lean up as he quickly lunged towards Keitaro & begin quickly removing all of his clothes as he too soon would be buck naked like Taiga. Keitaro felt his face turning red as he never had another boy strip him out of his clothes before.

Taiga: Keitaro?!? Why are you blushing?

Keitaro: I’m sorry. I never had another boy strip me buck naked before. It felt really weird.

Taiga: Oh! I’m sorry if I made it awkward.

Keitaro: It’s alright. I liked it.

Taiga: Are you ready for you massage?

Keitaro: I sure am.

Taiga: You can lie down on my sleeping bag if you want.

Keitaro: Thank you so much.

Keitaro would crawl his way towards Taiga’s sleeping bag as he positions himself perfectly & lays on top of it while waiting for Taiga. Taiga would crawl his way towards Keitaro. Once he got there, Taiga would grab the massage oil bottle as he opens it & squirts some onto his hands as gingerly rubs it all over Keitaro’s body. Keitaro moaned as he enjoyed feeling Taiga’s powerful hands running all over his body. Taiga smile as he has happy to hear Keitaro’s sweet moans as he continue massaging him. After 5 minutes went by, Taiga would finish his massaging Keitaro’s body.

Keitaro: Taiga. Are you done?

Taiga: Yup.

Keitaro: Thank you for the wonderful massage.

Taiga: Don’t mention it plus it was fun giving each other massages.

Keitaro: I can’t argue with that.

Taiga: Since our bodies are all oily I was wondering if you want try something more exciting.

Keitaro: Oh! What do you have in mind?

Taiga: I was thinking that we have sex while we still have the tent all to ourselves.

Keitaro: I don’t know Taiga.

Taiga: Come on Keitaro, ever since last night I kinda have been thinking of doing it with you.

Keitaro: Oh! Well since you put it that way, I guess we can.

Taiga: Thanks Keitaro. You’re the best.

Keitaro would remain quiet as Taiga climb on top of Keitaro then slowly move his body around as they both are now staring at each other’s penises. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he was very surprise of how eager wanted to do it.

Taiga: What are you waiting for Keitaro? My penis isn’t going to suck itself you know.

Keitaro: Alright.

Keitaro leaned up as he wraps his lips around the head of Taiga’s penis which sent a shockwave throughout Taiga’s body. Taiga moaned very loudly as he enjoyed feeling Keitaro’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as he couldn’t handle the sexual pleasure anymore as he use his lips to touch & suck the tip of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro whimper as he felt Taiga’s warm soft lips sucking away at the tip of his penis. Both boys would start to feel hot as they both felt sweat sliding down their bodies as they both couldn’t handle the sexual excitement anymore as they both suck the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths and start sucking away at each other. Keitaro & Taiga quickly fell in love with each other’s penises as they both sucking more & more until they both slowly felt saliva dripping from their mouths. Keitaro couldn’t believe that he would ever enjoy tasting another boy’s penis as he continues to suck away. Taiga can’t get over how warm & silky Keitaro’s penis as he uses his tongue to play with it while also continuing to suck on it. As both boys continue sucking each other they both soon begin leaking pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Keitaro’s jade green & Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as they both were shock to taste each other’s pre-cum as they soon felt each other’s penis twitching inside their own mouths. Keitaro & Taiga quickly firmly wrap their lips even tighter around each other’s penises as they both kept slurping away as they both would grab a fist full of Taiga’s sleeping bag as the hot pleasure of sucking each other is becoming unbearable for them. Keitaro & Taiga continue on sucking away until the extreme sexual heat finally got to them as they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths. Keitaro & Taiga’s eyes widen to their fullest as they both felt the rapidness of each other’s loads entering their mouths as they both quickly start drinking away at each other. Once they both got done squirting their loads & drinking each other’s, Keitaro and Taiga gently remove their lips from each other’s penises as they both are deeply gasping for air while recovering from a wild orgasm.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro. That was amazing.

Keitaro: I have to agree Taiga. It truly was amazing. I never knew doing a 69 with you would feel this much fun, but also so draining.

Taiga: I feel like I could fall asleep right now.

Keitaro: Me too.

Taiga & Keitaro would slowly pass out as they fell into a deep sleep while their bodies are recovering. After a good hour long nap, Keitaro & Taiga would slowly wake up as they both let out a big fat yawn together.

Taiga: Hey Keitaro. How are you feeling?

Keitaro: Feeling a bit drained, but other than that, I’m feeling alright.

Taiga: That’s good.

Keitaro: I think we should clean up, so we can go to bed.

Taiga: Awe, but I wanted to pound that cute butt of yours.

Keitaro: Maybe tomorrow.

Taiga: Alright.

Keitaro: Plus I don’t know how much I can take.

Taiga: Okay Keitaro. You wouldn’t happen to have something to clean ourselves off.

Keitaro: Actually I did. Could you hand me my bathing suit?

Taiga: Sure.

Taiga would stretch his arms as he would grab Keitaro’s swimming trunks & handed them over to him. Once Keitaro got his bathing suit, he would pull out mini wet wipes as he handed one over to Taiga. Taiga would gently roll right off of Keitaro’s body as they both open up the small packet & start wiping their bodies clean as they both made sure that each other didn’t have any massage oil or any white gooey cum spots on them. Once they both inspect each other’s body, Keitaro & Taiga would slip into their pajamas as they went to sleep as did everyone else. Everyone would be sleeping peaceful except for Keitaro & Taiga.

Taiga: Man! I can’t fall asleep.

Keitaro: Me either.

Taiga: Let’s go on a late night walk into the forest.

Keitaro: Okay, but we have to extra quiet. We don’t want Yoichi catching us again.

Taiga: You’re right.

Taiga would quietly unzip his tent as he pops his head right out to make sure that no one was around. Once the coast was clear, he & Keitaro would quietly sneak out as they both made their way towards the forest. Once they enter the forest, they would continue walking with each other side by side as they continued their conversation from last night. After spend an hour walking in the forest, they both would have a weird feeling for each other.

Taiga: Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yeah Taiga.

Taiga: Is your heart beating a bit fast.

Keitaro: It sure is. Is your heart doing that as well Taiga?

Taiga: Yeah & I don’t know why.

Keitaro: I didn’t want to say anything, but…

Taiga: But what Keitaro?

Keitaro: I think we’re falling for each other.

Taiga: Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit weird hanging with you.

Keitaro: I feel the same way, Taiga.

Taiga: What should we do?

Keitaro: We could test & see if what we feel for each other is truly genuine.

Taiga: I guess so.

Keitaro: I brought the massage oil just in case.

Taiga: How did I know that you were going to say that!

Keitaro would feel his heart beating super fast as he begins to sweat. Taiga gasped as he was shock to see Keitaro sweating in front of him as he too begin to feel sweat dripping down his body. Keitaro & Taiga slowly stare at each other as they move towards each other. Once they both stood right in front of each other they both slowly begin removing all of their clothes until they stood right in front of each other buck naked. Keitaro & Taiga both felt a bit embarrass standing in front of each other late at night in the forest as they continue staring deeply into each other’s eyes. They both couldn’t handle it anymore as they lunge towards each other as their lips made contact & their tongues slip inside each other’s mouths as they swirl them around. Keitaro & Taiga would hug each other as they kept kissing as they both soon felt their penises growing as they would press against each other. They both felt their faces turning bright red as they became horny as they gently pull their tongues back inside their mouths & softly remove their lips away from each other.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know how warm & soft your lips felt.

Keitaro: Same here Taiga.

Taiga: I’m ready whenever you are.

Keitaro: But who gets to go first?

Taiga: If you don’t mind since I let you be on top of me doing the 69, I was hoping that I get to pound that cute hole as yours first.

Keitaro: Alright. Let me get the massage oil then into position.

Keitaro would walk over towards his pajamas as he got the massage oil & handed it over to Taiga then would walk over towards a tree as he places his hands onto it while bending over & exposing his anus in front of Taiga. Taiga felt his face getting even redder as he has never ever been teased before as he slowly walks up towards Keitaro. Once he got closer, Taiga would open the massage oil bottle as he gently drips some onto his hands & starts massaging the oil onto his penis while letting a few moans of pleasure. Once it was all lathered up, Taiga would toss the massage oil over towards their pajamas as he is press the tip of his penis onto Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasped as he felt the wet tip of Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Taiga: You ready for me Keitaro?

Keitaro: Yeah Taiga. Please be gentle.

Taiga: I promise Keitaro.

Taiga would let out a deep sigh as he gently place his hands onto Keitaro’s hips & start thrusting himself gently into him as it easily slides right in. Keitaro couldn’t help but to whimper as felt Taiga’s warm wet slimy penis sliding through his anus as it enters his body. Keitaro would huff & puff deeply as he tries to get his bearings while accepting Taiga’s wet slippery penis.

Taiga: You alright Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine.

Taiga: That’s good. Just let me know when you’re ready.

Keitaro: I’m ready whenever you are Taiga.

Taiga: Okay.

Taiga would take a few deep breaths as he grips his hands tightly around Keitaro’s hips as he begins thrusting himself into Keitaro. Keitaro couldn’t contain himself as he begins moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt Taiga’s penis slipping deeper & deeper into his body. Taiga would continue breathing heavily as he kept on thrusting himself into his new pal. Keitaro would also breathe very heavily as he felt Taiga’s sliding deeper & deeper into his body. Taiga would start moaning as he enjoys feeling Keitaro’s warm soft insides as he soon begin releasing his pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt the massage oil & Taiga’s pre-cum mixing together as his insides quickly start tightening up & really put the squeeze on Taiga’s penis. Taiga whimpers as he felt Keitaro closing up as he continues to pound him. Keitaro felt himself getting hot as he begins panting very fast while trying to enjoying being pounded. Taiga would be burning up as he soon felt sweat sliding down his body as the extreme sexually heat became too hot as he moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro quickly start moaning as he too begins squirting his white hot gooey cum onto the tree as he felt Taiga’s piping hot boy milk entering his body. Both boys would tremble as they kept releasing their boy milk. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Taiga step backwards softly as his penis easily slid right out of Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasped as he felt the cool night breeze blowing as he felt his anus was open very wide as Taiga’s load being oozing right out as it drips down onto the ground.

Keitaro: Wow Taiga. I didn’t know that you had a lot to get off of you.

Taiga: What can I say! I’m horny camper.

Keitaro: Well if you’re still horny then maybe you’ll let me pound you.

Taiga: Please do Keitaro. I’m extra horny tonight.

Keitaro: Alright, but let’s get down onto our knees.

Taiga: Okay.

Keitaro would remove his hands from the tree as he slowly bend himself back up as he & Taiga soon got down onto their knees with Keitaro right behind Taiga as they were close to their pajamas. Keitaro would grab the massage oil as he gently squeeze a tiny bit onto his hand then quickly close it back up & toss it back over to their pajamas. Keitaro would grab his penis as he rubs the massage oil onto it. Once it’s all lathered up, Keitaro would gently press the tip of his penis onto Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out a deep sharp as he felt the wet slimy tip of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus. Keitaro would slowly place his hands onto Taiga’s chest as his fingers would then pinch the young fiery boy’s nipples. Taiga let out another deep sharp gasped as he felt Keitaro’s warm soft fingers pinching away at his nipples.

Taiga: Easy Keitaro. My nipples are attached to my body.

Keitaro: I’m sorry. I hope that I didn’t hurt you.

Taiga: It’s alright Keitaro & it actually feels nice. Please pinch my nipples a little harder, but not too hard for me to start yelling.

Keitaro: Okay. I’ll try.

Keitaro would pinch a bit harder causing Taiga to whimper as he tries his best to keep his eyes open while enduring the pain.

Keitaro: I’m really getting excited Taiga. Can I please put it in you?

Taiga: Go ahead Keitaro. I’ve been dying to know how your cute hot penis would feel inside of me.

Keitaro: Okay. Here it goes.

Keitaro took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself forward as his wet slimy easily slid right through Taiga’s anus & entering inside Taiga. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen in pure shock as felt Keitaro’s warm hot wet slimy penis entering his body as it send chills throughout his body. Keitaro would shake & shiver as he couldn’t believe he’s literally inside of Taiga as he muscle up all of his senses & start thrusting himself into his new pal. Taiga would try to remain quiet as he didn’t want to make any loud sexual noises that would wake up any of the campers or even the scoutmasters as he let out deep breaths while trying to keep his composure. Keitaro would breathe slowly as he finally calm himself down as he gently begins pounding Taiga while continuing to play with Taiga’s warm soft nipples. Taiga continues to whimper as he felt Keitaro’s warm wet slimy penis moving inside his body while also feeling his nipples getting harder from the incredible pinches by Keitaro’s soft delicate fingers. Keitaro was surprise of how well Taiga is taking it as he decided to get a little bit rougher as he shoves his wet slimy penis even deeper. Taiga’s eyes continue to widen as he was very shock to feel how rough Keitaro is becoming. Keitaro would begin panting again as he felt himself getting hot as he continues to thrust roughly into Taiga as he soon begins oozing pre-cum. Taiga let out a loud gasped as he soon felt the massage oil & Keitaro’s pre-cum mixing together as his insides quickly latch onto Keitaro’s penis very tightly. Keitaro whimper as he felt Taiga’s hot insides putting the squeeze onto his penis as pinches Taiga’s nipples a bit harder. Taiga let out another loud gasped as he felt his nipples being squeezed very roughly by Keitaro as he couldn’t contain his emotions anymore as he start letting out very loud painful moan. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he shock to finally hear Taiga moaning as he kept ramming his wet slimy penis into him. Taiga couldn’t help himself as he stuck his tongue out & begin panting while enjoying the sweet pleasure of being pounded & having his soft sensitive nipples being pinch by Keitaro. Keitaro kept on huffing & puffing as he felt his wet slimy penis going deeper & deeper into Taiga until the sexual excitement became too much as Keitaro moan on the top of his lungs as he erupts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga’s eyes almost pop right out of his head as he instantly starts shooting his white hot gooey cum into the air while feeling Keitaro’s explosive orgasm. Keitaro was very surprise to see the amount of boy milk Taiga exploded out of his penis. Once both boys got done, Keitaro gingerly remove his fingers away from Taiga’s nipples then soft pull his penis right out of Taiga. Taiga let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt his anus wide open while the gently cool night breeze blows as he no longer felt Keitaro inside of him. Keitaro would watch his entire load slowly oozing its way out of Taiga’s anus as it drips down onto the ground. Keitaro & Taiga would breathe very heavily as they both try to catch their breath.

Keitaro: I’m sorry Taiga if I was a bit too rough on you.

Taiga: It’s alright. I was kinda surprise. I didn’t know that you had that kind of side, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Me either.

Taiga: I don’t know about you, but I sure could go another round.

Keitaro: You got be kidding. After all that & you’re still horny.

Taiga: Hey! I can’t help myself.

Keitaro: I think I can handle a few more rounds with you.

Taiga: I’m surprise that you can handle the first two with me.

Keitaro: Hey! I’m surprisingly stronger then you think.

Taiga: I’ll say.

Keitaro: Let me get into position & we’ll start again.

Taiga: Awesome. I love pounding that cute hole of yours.

???: Hello! Is there anyone out there?

Keitaro: Oh no!

Taiga: Looks like we accidently woke up Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Keitaro: Let’s grab our pajamas and the massage oil & head back to the tent.

Taiga: Good idea. I don’t want to be caught out here like this.

Keitaro: Me either.

Keitaro & Taiga quickly grab their pajamas as Taiga would also grab the massage oil as they both begin running back towards the beach camp site. As they were leaving the site, Scoutmaster Yoshi would stumble upon the site as he was shock to see white gooey stuff on the ground & on the tree as he wonder if he was interrupting someone’s late night fun as he decides to head back to his tent & go back to sleep. Keitaro & Taiga mange to arrive back at the beach as they both slip into Taiga’s tent as Taiga quickly zip the tent back up as he & Keitaro were out of breath & gasping for air.

Keitaro: Phew! That was close.

Taiga: Tell me about it. We almost got caught.

Keitaro: I never felt so scared in my entire life.

Taiga: Me either, but it was fun doing it with you in the forest, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Same here, Taiga, but I am kinda sad that we didn’t get to do around round like you wanted.

Taiga: You said that we can’t. We’re all alone, so let’s try it here.

Keitaro: Okay, but we have to remain absolutely quiet or we’ll get caught for sure.

Taiga: Oh boy! That’s going to be a very big challenge.

Keitaro: I know, but I know that we both can remain quiet while we do it.

Taiga: If you say so.

Keitaro: I’ll let you pound me first. How does that sound?

Taiga: Okay. I’m in.

Keitaro smiled as he laid himself on top of Taiga’s sleeping bag as he soon stuck his legs up into the air exposing his already used anus. Taiga would smile as he enjoys looking at Keitaro’s cute hot naked body on top of his sleeping bag as well as of Keitaro’s anus. Taiga quickly got himself into position as he is on his knees right in front of Keitaro. Taiga would place the tip of his penis onto Keitaro’s already loosen up anus as it easily slide right on in as it enters Keitaro. Keitaro & Taiga both wanted gasp, but they remain quiet as they both were shock. Taiga couldn’t help but to smile as he grabs a hold of Keitaro’s ankles & start thrusting himself back into Keitaro. Keitaro wanted to moan, but knew if he did that they both would caught & have a lot of explaining to do as he tries to remain as quietly as possible while enjoying being pounded by Taiga again. Taiga would chuckle as he continues to pound away at Keitaro. Keitaro would look up & saw Taiga chuckling as he smiles as he was happy to see that Taiga is having a good time. Taiga kept a nice steady rhythm as he soon squeeze Keitaro’s ankles a bit as he felt his penis oozing pre-cum. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt Taiga’s warm hot pre-cum entering his body again as his insides as they put a mild squeeze onto Taiga’s penis. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was shock to feel Keitaro’s insides squeezing his penis, but not as much as the first time as he continues to pound away at Keitaro. Keitaro is trying his very best to remain quiet as he decided to stick his tongue out & being panting like a dog to calm himself. Taiga giggled as he thought Keitaro panting was funny & cute as he soon fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro eyes widen in shock as he felt the rapid flow of Taiga’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as the hotness of Taiga’s load would be too much as he felt his body shake while it starts squirting white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Taiga eyes widen as he saw Keitaro painting himself in his own boy milk. Once both boys got done emptying their loads, Taiga would loosen his hand grip as he let go of Keitaro’s ankles as they flop down onto the ground. Keitaro would be breathing a bit heavy as he tries to catch his breath. Taiga soon felt his penis shrinking as it easily slide right out of Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro felt his anus widen open as the rest of Taiga’s load begins oozing out as it drips onto Taiga’s sleeping bag.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro. I didn’t that you could do it, but you truly surprise me.

Keitaro: I told you that I could, but now it’s your turn.

Taiga: Alright.

Keitaro roll right off of Taiga’s sleeping bag as Taiga laid himself onto it. Keitaro would soon roll back over as he was now on top of Taiga as he soon positions the tip of his penis onto Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out quiet whimper as he felt the warm head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus, but it would soon slip right on through as it now enters Taiga’s body. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was absolutely shock to feel Keitaro’s penis entering his body so quickly. Keitaro would slowly lean in as he gently presses his lips against Taiga’s as they both slowly slip their tongues inside one another. Taiga couldn’t contain his feelings as he wraps his arms & legs around Keitaro’s warm soft silky body. Keitaro jade green eyes as he felt warmness of Taiga’s hug as he begins thrusting himself into the wild fiery boy. Taiga’s eyes widen as he felt Keitaro’s penis moving a lot deeper as he couldn’t help himself, but to squeeze Keitaro closer as they both kept swirling their tongues deeply inside one another. Keitaro was shock to feel the warm embrace by Taiga as he kept on pounding away. Keitaro & Taiga would soon feel saliva dripping from their mouths as Keitaro begins releasing his pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga would squeeze Keitaro even tighter once he felt Keitaro’s pre-cum entering his body. Keitaro couldn’t believe how strong Taiga is as he kept pounding into him. Both felt their saliva’s mixing into each other’s mouths as that would be enough to send Keitaro over the edge as he begins unloading his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga’s red fula eyes widen as he felt Keitaro’s penis erupting like a volcano as he could feel Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body. Taiga couldn’t handle Keitaro’s hot load as he squeeze very tightly as he too begin shooting his white hot gooey cum in between his & Keitaro’s body. Keitaro & Taiga would look at each other as they both felt themselves continuing to squirt every ounce of boy milk that they had left inside of them. Once they both got done, they both gingerly pull their tongues back into their mouth as they softly pull their lips away as they both deeply huff & puff while trying to catch their breath.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro! That was totally wild.

Keitaro: You can say that again. I can’t believe that neither of us made a sound.

Taiga: I’m kinda proud of us.

Keitaro: Me too. I hope you don’t mind if I remain on top of you while I rest.

Taiga: Do whatever you want, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Thanks. This has truly been an unforgettable beach vacation.

Taiga: You can say that again, but I wouldn’t change a thing.

Keitaro: Same here. I hope we continue having a great time together & with our friends.

Taiga: Same here, but there’s something that I want to tell you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: What is it Taiga?

Taiga: I love you, Keitaro.

Keitaro’s face quickly turns bright red as he didn’t expect to hear those words coming from Taiga.

Keitaro: I love you too, Taiga.

Taiga: Let’s promise each other that we keep this our little secret.

Keitaro: Deal; let’s pinky promise.

Keitaro & Taiga would hook each other’s pinky as they both promise to keep their love for each other as secret from everyone else as they both quickly fall asleep & would continue having a wonderful time at Camp Buddy.


End file.
